Ti amerò per sempre
by serialismforbreakfast123
Summary: Cracks begin to form in the relationship between Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. It doesn't help that Draco Malfoy is there to catch her when she falls.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS NOT MINE! All character's are JK Rowlings (However much I wish they were mine)

This is my first fanfiction so review! 3 Love y'all

Saturday nights always went the same way for Blaise and Hermione Zabini. They would put their two gorgeous children to bed and spend the evening locked in each other's arms. On this particular occasion, Hermione was lying on Blaise's toned chest, watching his face instead of the movie. He was biting his lip, his brow furrowed, two actions he would only carry out when he was impatient or bored. Hermione guessed the latter. Blaise would prefer to watch one of those hardcore muggle films, like _die hard _or _Terminator, _but his wife insisted on watching things like _Love and Other Drugs. _Blaise had agreed to watch her film with the idea that the least it would have was some hardcore drug dealing. He was severly mistaken. Blaise tore his gaze away from the absurdity that was filling the television screen and looked down into Hermione's molten brown eyes, kissing her nose.

'Why are you looking at me like that, 'Mione?' He whispered, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her warm body closer to his.

'Like what?' Hermione mumbled, her face buried in his sandalwood-scented shirt

'Like you want to ask me something but you're too afraid to.' Blaise brushed a piece of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, stroking her cheek absentmindedly.

'Damn.' Hermione thought to herself. 'He can read me like a book.' She groggily sat up and swung her legs over Blaises', her face etched with a deep sort of sadness that Blaise had never seen in her before.

'Love?' He said, clearly concerned

'It's nothing, Blaise. Just watch the film.' Hermione said stubbornly, turning his face towards the tv with a light push

'Hermione, what is it?'

'Come on, Blaise. Just watch the damn film, okay?' She said, biting her lip

'Hermione...'

'Blaise, just leave it.'

'Sweetheart, what is it? You can tell me anything.' He said quietly, fiddling with a strand of her hair.

'You're sure you want to know?'

'Yes, love. Just tell me.'

'Why did you pick me?' She said quietly.

'Wha-'

'You could have picked any girl in Hogwarts, why the hell did you pick me?'

'Sweetheart, we've been married for a year now. How can you still not understand how much you mean to me?' He said sadly, hurt obvious his eyes.

'I'm sorry, Blaise.' She said, looking downwards 'I haven't changed since school. I'm still a mudblood.' She whispered, feeling him tense beneath her. 'But you suddenly changed your mind about us, about muggleborns.'

Blaise pushed her legs off his and buried his face in his hands. 'Don't call yourself that,' He growled softly.

'You had no trouble calling me that in school, Blaise.' She mumbled. Hermione felt the tension in the air multiply by infinity, and she realised her mistake. A little too late. Her mind was forced back to the night she found him. They had been 3 weeks into their relationship.

_2 years ago_

_'Mione, look. You're h-hot, i'm hot. Let's just...let's just be together, yea? Jus' a quick shag will do, 'Mione. No? Com' on, don't be a...a pru...' That was the moment Ron chose to puke impossible amounts of firewhisky and peanuts all over Hermione's shoes. _

_'Oh for fucks sake, Ron.' Hermione muttered, sagging under the weight of her best friend. Ron's hand was over her shoulder and she could barely stand. Gryffindor had gone out to the Three Broomsticks to celebrate Harry's catching of the snitch, that evening. Big mistake. Long story short, Ron had gotten completely and utterly smashed and Hermione was left to carry him back to his bed. She muttered the password to the Fat Lady and pretty much dropped Ron onto the carpet, quickly dashing to the toilets as he tried to peer up her skirt from his position on the floor._

_Hermione peeled off her shoes and scrunched off her nose as she did the same with her tights. She__ pulled open the bathroom door and switched on the light, dropping her tights and shoes to the ground as she started to wash her hands in the sink._

_'Fucking Ron.' She thought, annoyed_

_A groan emanated from the bathtub, tearing her away from the various hexes she would be using on Ron the next day. Hermione cocked her head and pulled back the bath curtain revealing her boyfriend, Blaise, unconcious, lying in an unnatural position in the bath. There were pills covering his chest and the bottom of the bath, and from where she was standing she could see at least 3 bottles of Firewhisky lying around him. _

_'Mione?' He muttered, completely intoxicated and on the verge of unconsciousness._

_'I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...to hurt you,' He whispered. Hermione's eyes widened with shock as she realised she might have been the reason for his state._

_'You're not a mud...mudblood. I hate myself.' He muttered quietly, shoving a handful more pills into his mouth and trying to swallow. Hermione screamed and started wrestling Blaise for the pills, forcing herself to shove her fingers down his throat as he started to wretch._

_'NO HERMIONE, I DESERVE THIS,' Blaise shouted, his head lolling._

_'Blaise, stop this,' Her voice came out as a strangled cry as his head fell backwards and landed with a 'crack' on the edge of the bathtub._

_'I'm so sorry, Mione.' He whispered, tears streaming down his face. Hermione's eyes widened and she slapped him across the face, gripping onto his shirt collar and yanking it back and forwards._

_'BLAISE, NO. WAKE UP.' His pulse had slowed dramatically and Hermione was screaming, pounding on his chest with tears streaming down her own face._

_'I love you. Don't leave me.' She whispered, pressing his hand to her lips. 'Don't leave me.' _

Hermione was pulled back to the present by the sound of Blaise grabbing a glass and throwing it against the stone floor. She could see in his pained face that he was replaying the same event. Fuck. She had been the most insensitive bitch she could have possibly been. She might as well have renamed herself 'Pansy Parskinson.'

'Blaise, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that...' She said tearfully. 'I'm so sorry, honey' She whispered, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his cheek. 'I love you, Blaise. I'm sorry.'

Blaise stood up and brushed Hermione off, his face claiming the business-like sincerity that he had never used on her before.

'How could you say something like that, Mione?' He whispered, turning towards Hermione which such an intense amount of pain in his eyes that it hurt her to even look at.

'I'm so sorry Blaise,' Hermione said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. 'I...I can't believe I even said...said that, I'm so sorry.'

'I...I think we need a break.' Blaise's voice was trying to be firm, but cracked at the end of his sentence. He shakily stood up and started towards the stairs. 'I...I'll just get my bags.' He whispered, pained. Hermione had never seen Blaise so...so broken before. It scared her more than anything ever had in her entire life.

Hermione ran to him, twisting him around and crushing her lips to his. It was the urgency that made the kiss so inexplicably beautiful. His tongue parted her lips and flicked against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her so close to him that he could feel her heartbeat radiating through his body. Hermione's hands reached round and grabbed onto the nape of his neck, standing on her tiptoes because she couldn't reach him properly. Blaise grabbed her thighs, forcing her legs around his waist and he carried her upstairs.

Their love-making seemed almost final, but they were both the most passionate they had ever been before. Hermione felt a wetness on her cheek as the night drew into day. She assumed it was sweat. It was his tears.

The next morning, the 17th July, their anniversary, Hermione woke to a folded note on Blaise's pillow, her name neatly printed on the front.

_My dear sweet Hermione,_

_You must have woken up by now, my love. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you this in person, but I know I never would have left if I was faced with your tears. I'm going away for a while, I don't know if I will return. I love you more than anything in this world Hermione, but I'm not sure you feel the same way. If not, it will break my heart, but it's the kindest solution for us to end the marriage. You don't understand how much I love you; how I would give up my life just to make you smile. I'm sorry I had to leave like this. Maybe it would be better if we spent some time apart. I miss you already mio amore._

_Ti amerò per sempre_

_Blaise_

By the time she had finished the note, her tears were smudging the ink. 'Of course I love you, Blaise.' She said to herself, sobbing softly and lying back down.

'Mummy?' Hermione looked at the doorway, seeing a caramel skinned, curly haired, blue eyed little wonder looking back at her sadly. He was biting his nails in the same way Blaise had when he was worried. 'Are you okay, Mummy?' He whispered, his eyes wide with sadness.

Hermione managed a slight nod before breaking down into another stream of uncontrollable tears. She shut her eyes and felt Zorro's small hand wiping her tears from her face, mumbling 'Its okay, Mummy,' over and over again. If only she could allow herself to believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

None of the character's are mine!

A/N - I'm doing some content changing. Why? Because I can. Hehehe.

Hermione Granger's dreams had been the same for the past few days. They all involved Blaise and the intimacy they once shared, which she craved. She would always wake up with the crushing disappointment that she was alone. Hermione was awoken by a knock on her bedroom door

'Hermione, open the door.' Draco's said quietly, a very unusual phenomenon for him. She opened her eyes and buried her face in her hands as she recalled this mornings events. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had become extremely close since she started dating his best friend. It was a beautiful relationship, albeit odd and unexpected.

'Malfoy, go away.' She whispered shakily, shivering at the coldness she felt without her husband's warm body pressed against hers. She pulled the blanket more tightly around herself and bit her lip, praying that she wouldn't start crying again.

'Hermione...' Hermione heard the doorknob rattle as Draco tried to gain entry. She had put a locking charm on her bedroom door, not wanting her kids to see her crying. Hermione knew that Draco would eventually put an anti-locking spell on the door and come in, so she pulled one of Blaise's shirts from the floor and pulled it over herself, stifling a sob as the scent of sandalwood enveloped her. She wiped her eyes and pulled on a pair of shorts, shuffling sadly to the door and opening it to see Draco towering over her, pity filling his eyes.

'He's gone, Draco,' She whispered, letting herself break down in front of him and allowing him to wrap his arms around her. She sobbed uncontrollably, shaking with sadness and burying her face in Draco's chest.

'Sshh,' Draco whispered softly into her hair, tears forming in the corner of his eyes at the intense sadness of one of his closest friends. 'He's coming back, sweetheart, you know that.'

Hermione looked up at the clock and gasped; it was almost midnight. 'Where...where are the k-kids?' She stuttered

'They're at Harry's, sweetheart.' He mumbled. 'I took them round a few hours ago.'

Hermione was startled as she felt Draco's lips press softly to her forehead. Draco had never been the emotional type. His eyes were stormy grey and totally unreadable, but she could tell he missed Blaise just as much as she did.

Hermione spent the rest of that month going through pratically the same routine. She would wake up, get her kids ready for school, give half-hearted answers to their questions about their father, drop them off at school, come home and cry in a ball on her floor until Draco came over and held her until she fell asleep. He would pick up the kids, make them dinner, read them their bed-time stories and put them into bed.

On August 16th, just under a month after Blaise had left, Draco had decided to spend the night with Hermione. Her state reminded her of the delicate few months after Blaise's suicide attempt; no one knowing whether or not he would decide to try and end his life again. She slept in his arms, crying herself to sleep as she did every night. When she woke in the middle of the night, as she often did, she had absent-mindedly pulled off Draco's shirt, craving some sort of intimacy that was so heavily lacking in her life. Draco's white-blonde hair was ruffled, his body shaking in a fit of restlessness and she pressed a hand to his chest, softly rubbing it as she felt him relax. Hermione pressed a soft kiss to his toned chest, her actions not registering in her brain. She began to kiss a trail from his chest to his lips, and hungrily attacked them with all of the passion she had been forced to bury deep inside her when her husband left. Her tears started to fall as soon as her lips touched his. She hated herself for doing this, hated herself for betraying Blaise, but she had been so starved of the intense intimacy that Blaise had given her, that she needed something. It was like been given everything you ever wanted for a day, only to have it snatched away and replaced with an infinite void of emptiness.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and remained wide with shock as he woke. He inhaled sharply and put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and relishing in her warm body pressed against his. His brain started to kick in when her fingernails raked down his back in desperation, and her tears started to form a pool on his chest.

'Hermione, no,' He whispered, pulling away from her and sitting up. 'You love Blaise,' He said quietly, stroking her hair as her head hit the pillow and her sobs became more vocal.

'It doesn't look like it.' Came a voice from the doorway, the strong Italian accent marking it only as Blaise.


	3. Chapter 3

'Blaise?' Hermione whispered, ripping off the covers and bolting towards him, tripping over her feet and landing in an ungraceful heap on the plush carpet. Blaise reached a formal hand out to her to help her up, and pulled her to her feet. She fell into his arms, sobbing quietly into his chest as he awkwardly patted her back.

'I thought you were never coming home,' She mumbled, his sandalwood scent enveloping her and his formal expression masking the tears that had been constant over the last few weeks.

'Hoped, don't you mean my love?' Blaise snapped sharply, locking her molten brown eyes with his stormy grey-brown ones.

Hermione's eyes widened with shock and she shook her head fiercely 'Blaise, don't say that. Don't be so stupid.' Hermione hissed, running her hand through her hair and taking a deep breath.

Blaise let out a pained laugh. 'Correct me if I'm wrong, my love' he snarled, beginning to pull his tie loose 'Correct me if i'm wrong, but weren't you just making out with my best friend?' Blaise's formal mask couldn't shield the hurt he was showing

'No, I mean yes, but it didn't mean anything...we've never been apart for so long and I missed you, and I-'

Blaise silenced Hermione with a finger to his lips and a patronising expression.

'Shh, my love. I don't want to know' He whispered, lips grazing her ear in a most erotic yet terrifying way

'Draco!' Blaise smiled 'You enjoy her, did you? I'm assuming you've had sex with the witch right?'

'Blaise' Hissed Hermione 'Stop it'

Blaise ignored his wife and continued 'She's not very good in the sack, is she now?' He laughed and sat down on the bed

'Blaise.' Draco said quietly 'We didn't do anything but kiss. She's been crying over you for a month, I don't think she even stopped to eat. She just needed a pair of lips for a split second, okay?' Draco whispered, putting his hand on Blaise's shoulder. 'I'm sorry.'

Blaise stood up and brushed off his suit. 'You've been crying, 'Mione? You never cry.'

'I don't think I've stopped since you left' She whispered

'Me too' Blaise laughed sadly

'I love you so much, Blaise.' Hermione said, staring down at her shoes

'I love you too, my love' Blaise smiled, walking over to her and nudging her chin up to meet his eyes with hers.

'I missed yo-' Blaise cut Hermione off with a desperate, harsh, passion filled kiss, their lips crushed together, as their bodies were. His tongue flicked angrily against hers, his fingers tangled in her bushy mane. Hermione's hands found his shoulders and rubbed them softly as she moaned into his mouth. She heard him growl softly as Draco left the room.

Blaise lifted Hermione up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as he started to nip at her jaw, neck then the valley between her breasts, leaving love bites in his wake. She pulled off his suit jacket and shirt, shuddering as she ran her hands down his familiar muscly arms. Leaning upwards she licked his chest, desperate to taste him in some way. He cast a quick spell and suddenly she was naked, vulnerable, exposed. He pressed his body to hers and moaned as he felt her hard-as-glass nipples pressing into his chest.

'I missed you so much,' He whispered, burying his face in the crook of her neck

'I missed you too, Blaise,' Hermione said softly, tears starting to roll down her cheeks and onto Blaise's shoulder. It had all become too real too fast, and she still hadn't made herself believe that this wasn't a dream.

'Mione,' Blaise said with so much tenderness that Hermione started crying even more

'Love, don't cry.' He whispered, softly brushing the tears from her cheeks and kissing where they once fell. 'I'm here, 'Mione. I'm not leaving again.' He wrapped his arms around her tighter and felt her relax.

'I'm here, my sweet.'


	4. Chapter 4

The character's aren't mine! They belong to our Queen, JK Rowling! All hail Jo.

A/N - Content editing going on! If you're reading the story as it progresses (and I thank you very much for that kind Sir/Madam) you might want to go back to the first chapter and read the bit in Italics about Blaise's suicide attempt. It will show you a different side to Blaisey Waisey.

Every morning Hermione expected her to be the sole occupant of her bed. She would brace herself for emptiness before she would even open her eyes, telling herself that she could make it on her own but knowing that she never would. Then a sigh or a grunt would emanate from the space next to her and she would breath out a sigh of relief which washed over her like a calming charm and allowed her to turn over and sink into her husband's arms.

On the morning of September 7th, she was woken instead by some sort of creature jumping up and down on her bed. Zorro was clinging onto his sister's hand, pulling her up onto the bed with such gentleness that it was a wonder they were brother and sister. Rose sat on her father's pillow, staring at him curiously as his eyes fluttered in a dream-filled sleep.

'Mummy,' The wide-eyed little girl whispered, prodding at her father's cheek 'Why is Daddy still asleep?'

'Because it's 6 in the morning, honey.' She mumbled sleepily, wrapping her arm around her son and feeling him nestle into her body.

'Daddy.' Rose said, slapping her father lightly. He grunted and fell silent. 'Daddy.' She said again, more firmly this time.

'Honey, sssh…your father needs to sleep.' said Hermione, stroking her son's hair softly

'I will not stand for this.' Rose mumbled, frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. She stood up on the bed and stomped her tiny foot, kicking her father with as much force as she could muster. Blaise opened an eye and winked at Hermione, before grabbing his daughter by the legs and setting her down on the bed. He began to tickle her mercilessly, avoiding her kicks in his direction.

'Z, get her feet.' Blaise laughed breathlessly. Zorro looked at his mother for approval, and when he was rewarded with a nod and a smirk from Hermione, he grabbed his sister's legs and began tickling her tiny feet.

'Are you sorry for waking Daddy up, Rosey?' Blaise said, grinning as his daughter squirmed on the bed

'No! I'll never be sawy Daddy!' She shrieked, flailing her arms about and giggling loudly. Blaise and Zorro continued their merciless torture on Hermione's daughter as Hermione smiled at the picture perfect moment that was unfolding before her eyes. She never thought their marriage would return to this. After Blaise had left, the affect on her kids was overwhelming. They would constantly ask for their father; not accepting the answer that 'He's away, but he'll be back soon.' It wasn't as if she was very convincing; she couldn't even believe that lie herself. She wondered if he would leave again, but quickly shook that thought from her mind. 'He wouldn't do that to me and the kids.' She thought. 'He loves us too much.' She grinned happily and sighed in contentment.

'ALRIGHT DADDY!' Rose laughed, pulling Hermione out of her train of thought. Hermione looked up to see Blaise staring curiously at her, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow while continuing to tickle his little girl. 'I'm sorry!'

Blaise tore his gaze away from Hermione and lifted Rose up in his arms as he stood, kissing her softly on the head. He ruffled Zorro's hair and bent down to kiss him on the head, smiling at the softness of his hair.

'Okay babies, go to the kitchen and I'll get your breakfast ready in a second.' He said, setting Rose down on the floor and watching his two beautiful children scamper away, giggling between themselves.

Blaise flopped back onto the bed and shut his eyes. 'Hermione, why are you still looking at me as though I'm going to disappear?' He said sadly, not opening his eyes.

Hermione paused for a second. She knew she had been doing that, but she couldn't help it. 'Because maybe you will, Blaise.' Blaise sighed, opening his eyes and turning to face her.

'I told you I'm not going anywhere, love.' Blaise reached out a hand and ran his finger down Hermione's soft arm.

'You did it once, how do I know you won't do it again?' Hermione said, crossing her arms over her chest in a way that reminded Blaise of his daughter.

'How do I know you won't kiss Draco again?' Blaise retorted, locking his eyes on hers. He said it with humour; he knew that she was desperate for intimacy when she kissed Draco, and that it didn't mean anything. Blaise had left her with emptiness; an emptiness that his emotions had been replaced with when he left. Had one of his female best friends, like Ginny, been staying with him, nursing him and comforting him for the month, he probably would've done the same. He knew his beautiful wife felt overly guilty about the kiss, and he often brought it up to watch her squirm; something she did to him. To his horror a tear slipped down Hermione's cheek and landed on her neck. She angrily brushed it away and turned away from her husband.

'Love, I know you wouldn't.' Blaise whispered, laughing slightly. 'I was just joking, baby.' He shuffled towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the back of her neck and nibbling at her ear.

'I'm not crying because of the kiss, Blaise.' She whispered, turning around. Tears were coating her face and her face was contorted in sadness.

'Love?' He questioned.

'We had sex.' Hermione sobbed. 'I'm so sorry, Blaise.' Blaise released his grip on her and lay on his back, his hands rubbing his face and his eyes wide with shock.

'You...you did fucking WHAT?!' He shouted, ripping the covers off and getting out of bed. He paced angrily next to the bed, only glancing at Hermione after about 5 minutes of cursing and shouting about how he'd 'kill that fucking bastard in his fucking sleep.'

'Why the FUCK are you LAUGHING, HERMIONE?!' Hermione wiped the tears off her face and continued to laugh hysterically.

'Gotcha,' She said breathlessly, between her laughs. Blaise buried his face in his hands and smiled, collapsing onto the bed.

'I'm gonna get you back for that, 'Mione,' He muttered, relief flooding his voice.

'Sure you are.' She said happily, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist and kissing his neck. 'You tell yourself that.'


End file.
